netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Stormwolf/Arcade
Death Sport Intro Cutscene (Scene starts at a house in Oklahoma, it is raining and lighting strikes. A blood curdling female scream echos across the land as thunder also sounds. The scene changes to inside the house to see Stormwolf sitting on the bed, just having scalped a pretty blonde woman.) ''-Stormwolf(V/O): The prize I have been looking for the past month. I scoped out this little lovely's scalp since I saw her in a restaurant.'' (Shows Stormwolf look over at his now dead victim. Her face is forever etched with pain and horror. Stormwolf simply grins at this.) ''-Stormwolf(V/O): Name's Stormwolf and I've been doing this for a very long time. Every scalp I've every fancied, I took it. Male or female, white, black, Asain or any other race. Why do I do this you ask? I ask myself sometimes, never came up with a good answer myself.'' (Shows Stormwolf put his newest trophy into a duffel bag and walk out of the house and get into a truck before driving away. Soon he arrives at his home, a decrepit old house. As he enters his kitchen to get a beer, he is surprised to find a mysterious Caucasian woman with red hair and green eyes. She is wearing a black collared shirt, black dress pants and black rain coat.) ''-Mysterious Woman: So your the infamous “Scalp Killer.” I must say I've rather enjoyed reading your exploits'' (Despite the surprised, Stormwolf smiles and pulls out his knife.) ''-Stormwolf: Your about to enjoy the real thing, red.'' (Before he could take a step, the mysterious woman whipped out a Browning Hi-Power pistol and aimed it straight at Stormwolf) ''-Mysterious Woman: Don't fucking move or I'll blow your sick ass into whatever afterlife you believe in.'' (Stormwolf reluctantly stands still, despite wanting to give this woman a lethal hair cut.) Mysterious Woman: Now for the reason I'm here. I am a representative of Enigma, the most powerful crime boss in the world. She has invited you to join her new fighting tournament called Death Sport. ''-Stormwolf: Why would I want to join this “Death Sport.”'' ''-Mysterious Woman: You like taking scalps right? Imagine the world's greatest fighter in one place, if you can defeat them, you take their scalps and cement your legacy as the world most feared serial killer.'' (Stormwolf's eyes light up as she finished her pitch, the idea of such things were too great for him to refuse.) ''-Stormwolf: Since you put it that way, I'll join.'' ''-Mysterious Woman: Good to hear. This PDA will give you the directions for the location of the tournament. Good luck Mr. Stormwolf.'' (The Mysterious Woman gives him the PDA and she leaves the house. Stormwolf reads the information stored on it and gets prepared to move out. He walks out of his house, lighting and thunder booming around him.) ''-Stormwolf(V/O): For those in the tournament, prepare yourselves. Your scalps belong to me.'' Finals Cutscene (Shows Stormwolf standing in a large room with two floors. The place is furnished with all kinds of lavish things. Stormwolf is at the bottom floor near a stair case. The stair leads to upper floor with huge double doors, likely leading to Enigma's private room.) -???:' '(Electronically alter voice): 'Congratulations Stormwolf, You have made it to the finals of the Death Sport tournament. If you are strong enough to defeat our chosen champion, you'll get your shot at Enigma. -Stormwolf: Then bring out the next victim, I'll add his scalp to my collection. '(The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Stormwolf.) -???: Meet Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with Enigma. -Stormwolf: Ah yes, I remember your exploits. Now it's murderer vs murderer. (Gets into his fighting stance.) (Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance.) Final Boss Battle Cutscene (Shows Stormwolf standing over the scalped corpse of Draugr, suddenly the doors he entered through open up and the same woman who invited him to the tournament. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.) ''-Mysterious Woman: Very good Mister Stormwolf, I honestly didn't think you make it here.'' ''-Stormwolf: So Enigma, finally decided to stop hiding.'' ''-Enigma: Yet again you surprise me.'' (Enigma comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Stormwolf.) ''-Enigma: Well then let's get to business. Since you got this far, you have the talent I want. Join me and become one of my personal assassin's and you can kill my enemies and take their scalps, you'll be the most feared killer in the world.'' -Stormwolf: Sorry to disappoint you bitch but I came here for scalps of the greatest fighters, and you have what I want. (Stormwolf takes out his knife and gets ready to fight. A wave of disgust rips across Enigma's face.) ''-Enigma: You sick twisted FUCK! I gave you a chance to join me and you spit in my face. Now I'm going to enjoy beating you to death. (Gets into her own combat stance.) Ending Cutscene '(Shows Stormwolf standing over the scalped body of Enigma. He raises the red haired scalp in the air and lets out a thunderous Comanche war cry.)' ''-Stormwolf(V/O): I've have done it, the best warriors of the world fell under my murderous determination. And that manipulative bitch thought I would work for her, she was sorely mistaken. Now I'm in charge of her organization, Oh what I can do with it now. (Shows Stormwolf and his newly acquired army of henchmen. He sends them out to do his bidding.) ''-Stormwolf(V/O): I'll bring new direction to this criminal syndicate, one that will truly bring fear to the masses.'' (Shows Stormwolf and a few of his henchmen scalp an entire family, children and all.) ''-Stormwolf(V/O): Now I'll have all the scalps I could ever have. Life is good.'' (The last scene shows Stormwolf holding up two scalps in the air, laughing evilly into the air before the screen fades to black.) Category:Character Subpages